The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus which incorporates an air ventilation system into a standard toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,638, issued to Her, discloses a toilet ventilation system comprised of a vacuum assembly capable of suctioning foul odor through a plurality of ventilation ports located under a toilet seat and out a flexible tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,066, issued to Aibe, discloses a gas deodorizing system for use with a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,927, issued to Hoareau, discloses a lavatory bowl ventilation system activated by a switch when the toilet lid is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,705, issued to Ragusa, discloses a system for removing gaseous odors from a toilet bowl and comprises a suction pump and a replaceable charcoal filter.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus which incorporates an air ventilation system into a standard toilet seat. The present invention would connect a filtration system to the rear half portion of a toilet seat by a plurality of ventilation pathways. The plurality of ventilation pathways would connect to two primary ventilation pathways located in the rear of a toilet seat, which in turn would connect to the filtration system via a house connection. The filtration system itself would be housed in a box-like container, with the container having two major compartments, a filter compartment and a fan compartment. The filter compartment would be accessible by a user and would allow a user to place a replaceable filter. The fan compartment, separated from the filter compartment by a divider membrane, would include a fan motor, with the fan motor including a fan, belt, and an electric motor. The belt would hook up the fan to the electric motor and would ensure rotation of the fan once the electric motor would be activated. The present invention would be activated by a pressure-activated seat switch, with the switch being located on the underside of the rear half of the toilet seat. Once a user would sit down, the seat switch would complete an electrical circuit, allowing the present invention to operate. Alternatively, the present invention could be activated merely by a user turning on a light switch within a bathroom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an air ventilation system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the air ventilation system that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the air ventilation system in detail, it is to be understood that the air ventilation system is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The air ventilation system is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present improved set of informational cards. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air ventilation system, which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air ventilation system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air ventilation system which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air ventilation system which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.